Mario Party: The Top 200
''Mario Party: The Top 200 ''is a game in the Mario Party series. It is a game for the Nintendo Switch, and it is the twenty first game overall released in November of 2019. It is a sequel to the 3DS game Mario Party: The Top 100, however there are a lot of differences from this game and The Top 100. For one, like Super Mario Party, this game returns to the old gameplay formula seen in all installments until Mario Party 8 and Mario Party DS. And for another, the Car style from Mario Parties 9 and 10 returns in the form of Mini Star Match, but can only be played on three boards from Advance, 9 and 10. The no turn style from Star Rush and The Top 100, also returns as well in the form of Star Coin Staggers where players travel across Grid Boards in order to win Coin Mingames in order to win Star Coins in advance. And last but not least another 100 minigames have been added and have been voted by fans of the series on Nintendo.com, although some minigames were added from the developers themselves, so this game wouldn't be entierly fan-voted. This includes 8-Player Minigames from Mario Party 7, DK Minigames from Mario Parties 5 and 6 and even Rhythm Minigames from Super Mario Party. Story Brighton and Twila , the hosts of Mario Party 6, have watched over Mario Party World from the sky over the past few games. They decide to hold a special anniversary for all the good moments they've had with the Mario Party crew, in the Cosmolight Hotel in the Grand Moon Galaxy. Toadsworth, Tumble, and MC Ballyhoo go to the hotel to celebrate as well. However the hotel is under construction and is halfway finished, but the construction workers have been severely injured. Mario decides to throw a Mario Party to collect and harness the power of the Stars to fix the hotel. By achieving this goal, they have to jump back in time to travel back to the old boards from the past Mario Party games since they're stuck in space and there'd be no point in going back to Earth. Brighton, Twila, Toadsworth, Tumble, and MC Ballyhoo decide to go on the journey and help Mario and his friends fix the hotel and heal the construction workers. 'Party Modes' Mario Party In the first mode of the game Mario Party. The old Board-gameplay, returns. Players have to Jump Punch a Dice Block, with numbers 1 to 10 and move around on the boards, landing on spaces that can either help the players or cause trouble for them. At the beginning of every game, players receive 10 coins to start with. During board gameplay, players can obtain various items called Bottles. These items work kind of like the Orbs and Candies from the past games. The goal of the game is to collect Stars for 20 Coins. After everyone has moved, the turn will be considered over and each player will participate in a randomly-selected minigame. The type of minigame is determined by what color the space the players have landed on. All mini-games have their own controls and objectives, which are outlined prior to playing them. Winning players receive 10 coins from mini-games; however, certain types of mini-games such as Duel Minigames offer different prizes. In multiplayer boards, the game always starts out at daylight, hosted by Brighton. Indicated by a meter by the beginning of every turn and by the pause menu, players can see how many turns the day time has left. After the third time, day changes to night, which also lasts three turns. During the change, the board alters to reflect the setting of the day, while also introducing various gameplay changes depending on the board, indicated by small cutscenes. In this time period, Twila becomes the host. When three turns pass, the night changes to day once again, and the cycle repeats. You can earn coins on the boards that you use in Toadsworth's shop. Mini-Star Match Mini-Star Mode is similar to Mario Party 9 and 10, driving around in a car collecting Mini-Stars while avoiding Mini-Ztars themselves by fighting the Ztars in Duel Minigames. There will be 4 boards to this mode, 2 from Mario Party 9, and 2 from Mario Party 10. There are 8 boss battle minigames from the only two games that use this feature. You can trade in the Mini-Stars for coins. The host of the mode is MC Ballyhoo. Story Mode Story Mode is similar to Mario Party mode, but only one player can play. The story is that Mario is playing the boards against CPUs to get the stars. The final Bowser board (Bowser's Enchanted Inferno! from Mario Party 7) is unlocked by playing the boards one each from Mario Parties 1-6 and 8. Star Coin Staggers The main goal of this mode is to travel on grid boards that are similar to the ones from The Top 100 and Star Rush, and collect Star Coins, by winning Coin Minigames. Mini-games can only be triggered by popping Coin Balloons. When a Coin Balloon is popped, a Coin minigame will be played at the end of the turn. The minigame is chosen by a roulette, with each player selecting one of the minigames from their chosen minigame pack. The roulette will start spinning and it will be stopped by the player who popped the balloon, by hitting a block connected to the roulette. The host of the mode is Tumble, who gives out the locations of different Coin Balloons on the board. Whoever has the most Star coins at the end of the match is the winner. You can trade in the Star Coins for coins. Toadsworth's Shop Toadsworth's shop is a shop where you can buy multiple stuff. 'Minigame Modes' The host of all minigame modes is MC Ballyhoo. Free Play Casino Players enter a Casino inside Peach's Castle and can play any mini-game they unlocked. Players need to unlock at least one mini-game to play this mode. Battle Bridge Players play a random assortment of a mini-game set to cross a bridge. The players can play with 4 player, 1-Vs-3, or 2-Vs-2 mini-games. Players can set a three, five, or seven mini-game match. Every time a player wins a mini-game, the player crosses the bridge; whichever player or team crosses the other side of the bridge wins the game. If the minigame ends in a draw or two or more people win, no one moves. To play Battle Bridge, players need to collect at least one 4 Player, one 1-Vs-3, and one 2-Vs-2 mini-game, excluding Mic and Rare mini-games. Peral Hunt Four characters are placed in a capsule underwater while seashells are placed around them. After beating a minigame, whoever won can select a shell. If it is a pearl with the winner's face on it, that player collects it. However, if it is not the winner's face, the shell closes. The player can find Mushrooms or Super Mushrooms to choose additional shells in a turn, a Bob-omb that briefly opens surrounding shells, or whirlpools that shuffles the order of the shells. The first one to collect three pearls that have their image on it wins the game, then appears in a giant shell, while the others are chased around by a shark. To play Pearl Hunt, players need to unlock at least one 4-Player minigame. Rocket Rascals The players must win minigames to acquire and place bridge pieces on the square 5x5 grid. The first to make a path from their corner of the grid to the rocket with the bridge parts is the winner. If multiple players have paths to the rocket made at the same time by a third party, the players roll Dice Blocks to decide who actually wins, the highest roller winning. If one of the multiple players finished the bridge, then the one who did wins without a Dice Block roll. Additionally, the game will end without a winner if 20 turns pass without anyone making a route to the rocket. At the start of each turn, a roulette randomly decides which bridge piece will be up for grabs in the next minigame, which gets decided by a minigame roulette. The player who wins the minigame gets the previously shown bridge piece and can place it on any unoccupied space of the 5x5 grid, and the turn will end afterwards, the cycle repeating until someone makes a path to the rocket. If the minigame ends with multiple winners, or if nobody wins, nobody gets the piece. If a player has all ways of reaching the rocket prevented for them, the blocking pieces will be removed. Tic Tac Drop This mode is limited to two players. The players play duel minigames, with the winner permitted to drop a ball of their own color into a a Tic-Tac-Toe grid. The first player who get all three of their balls in a row win. Characters Minigames Mario Party Skateboardscampers.png|Skateboard Scampers Hot_bob_omb.png|Hot Bob-omb Platform_peril.png|Platform Peril Tipsy_tourney.png|Tipsy Tourney Fishing.png|Treasure Divers Tightrope_treachery.png|Tightrope Treachery Bowl_over.png|Bowl Over Bombsketball.png|Bombsketball Handcar_havoc.png|Handcar Havoc Burried_Treasure.png|Buried Treasure Mario Party 2 Sneaknsnore.png|Sneak 'n' Snore Day_at_the_races.png|Day at the Races Shockdroproll.png|Shock Drop or Roll Toadbandstand.png|Toad Bandstand Lightsout.png|Lights Out crazycutter.PNG|Crazy Cutters rakin' em' in.PNG|Rakin' 'em In Mario Party 3 Treadmill Grill.PNG|Treadmill Grill Rockin' Raceway.PNG|Rockin' Raceway Hide and Sneak.PNG|Hide and Sneak Thwomp Pull.PNG|Thwomp Pull Awful Tower.PNG|Awful Tower Cheep Cheep Chase.PNG|Cheep Cheep Chase Picture Imperfect.PNG|Picture Imperfect Water Whirlled.PNG|Water Whirled Eatsa Pizza.PNG|Eatsa Pizza Tick Tock Hop.PNG|Tick Tock Hop Mario Party 4 LOLaaa.jpg|'Beach Volley Folley' SLIME.png|'Slime Time' PTSD.png|'Revers-a-Bomb' hARRRRR.png|'Pair-a-Sailing' MoeLARRY.png|'Money Belts' spiiii.png|'Hop or Pop' CRANE.png|'Blame It on the Crane' TAXFRU.png|'Dungeon Duos' Mario Party 5 SGJ.png|'Night Fright' ;FY.png|'Climb Da Vine' PGSSS.png|'Beam Team' Carnaphobia.png|'Carnaphobia' SUB.png|'Submarathon' Hhhh.png|'Will Flower' GHHHHHH.png|'Piece Out' 'J.png|'Rain of Fire' LVH.png|'Maniac Mallets' SSSSS.png|'Coin Cache' Mario Party 6 Path.png|Catch You Letter BAS.png|Gondola Glide AAWSS.png|'Banana Shake' babaab.png|Black Hole Boogie KKsss.png|Wrasslin Rapids MAMAD.png|Cog Jog MEOTO.png|Mass Meteor FIERY.png|Burnstile SSSSSadaaffsdfd.png|Surge and Destroy BAA.png|Control Schtick DFDF.png|Gooper Scooper SSSSSASSSAaSa.png|Sumo-Doomo TTTssaadadsd.png|'Dark N Crispy' SSSSSAAAA.png|Rocky Road BLOCKBOIS.png|Bock Star THUNDA.png|Thunda Slama PotatoBal.png|Granite Getaway SXSX.png|Jump Gunners MAAAA.png|Stawberry Shortfuse Mario Party Advance adsfffss.png|Hammergeodon sssssfdgd.png|'Broom Zoom' sdsdasdd.png|Tank-Down sdfsdfd.png|'Match'em' Mario Party 7 DFSFDDSF.png|Catchy Tunes DDSSSDS.png|Track and Yield aaaaasadad.png|Pyramid Scheme GGSFSDSD.png|Spider Stomp jfddjdpjdsp.png|'Bridge Dorks' afasdssf.png|Weight For It AESDFZXC.png|Grin and Bar It 12412123.png|Shock Disorders dssfafsdsfds.png|Stick and Spin adfgdgfdddf.png|'Bananas Faster' ewSDZXwqdasxz.png|'Funderwall' Mario Party 8 LVH.'J.png|Winner and Dinner LJK.png|Bob-ombs Away DADA.jpg|Puzzle Pillars 56786.png|Grabbin Gold PKPKPK.png|Lava Lobbers moooo.png|Mosh-Pit Playbox 888.png|Mountain Breakers GVUHJK.png|Boo-ting Gallery upo;il.png|Trash N' Crash BOO.jpg|Bowling Valley IHHIH.png|Alpine Assault Nuc.png|Saucer Swarm ASS.png|Surf's Way Up TTTTT.jpg|Tile and Tide Mario Party DS Mario Party 9 Mario Party: Island Tour Mario Party 10 Mario Party: Star Rush Super Mario Party Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games